December 6, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Ayan’s residence While ayan and the girls are looking at the gifts haseena has sent for nikhat,and the list that she demands from them,razia stops rashid,who was going upstairs and enquires about the car. He tells her that he has already ordered for it and is expecting its delivery soon.Meanwhile,ayan takes nikhat’s dupatta and starts dancing to a song that humaiara plays on her mobile. While dancing,he accidentally collides with mamujaan who is very angry seeing his immature act.He says sorry.mamu doesnt say anything, just looks at razia and asks about the engagement preparations.she tells him that only the payment for the tent is remaining, rest everything is almost done. He leaves and razia follows in tow. Upstairs on the balcony, razia is talking to mamujaan about humaira’s impending marriage with ayan.Mamu says that he doesnt like humaira’s carefree nature even in the presence of males.She says thats because ayan and she are childhood friends therefore she is carefree with him.she says that since they want humaira with them even after marriage, they have no other option but to marry her off with ayan.He says that he has doubts about ayan’s careless attitude and irresponsible behaviour which she puts to rest saying that once he is married then that would change.She asks his permission to talk to shirin for their marriage,and if possible get them married along with nikhat and imran.He agrees and leaves,while razia wonders that since rashid’s mother is out of the house,this is the best time to finalise humaira’s marriage before she can interfere. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence At the main entrance, zoya tries to convince nazma that nothing would happen to them,as asad wont even know that they went to see the match.Meanwhile, inside asad is seething with anger remembering seeing nzma and zoya at the stadium.When they enter,he asks nazma where had they gone. while nazma stumbles for words,zoya covers up for her saying that they had gone shopping.when asked why they returned empty handed, she replies that they didnt like anything hence didnt buy.Asad asks them what had they gone to buy. She replies that they had gone for computer hardware shopping.Asad starts asking zoya questions regarding the prices of various items and in the wake asks her about Dhoni’s score.she too accidentally blurts out the score and their gig is up in front of asad. Asad reprimands them for being so callous and is angry at nazma for beginning to lie to him.He also tells zoya that in her company,nazma first started to lie,then cut her hair and now went to the match when he had so clearly said no.Also if she stays anymore with zoya,she would start lying shamelessly like zoya which she hasnt learned yet and if that is not a big thing for her,then he doesnt know what is.Zoya tries to calm her down saying that there were many other girls too, but asad counters comments that they must definitely be with their guardians and definitely were not dancing and prancing around like her.He further says that its not her fault,its her parents’ fault who did not instill mannerisms in her when she was a child and due to their carelessness,she is so arrogant and high headed today.He also says that had dilshad not kept her in their house,he wouldnt have liked her staying one bit.Zoya tells him to directly say that he wants her to leave the house.He says that if thats what she wants and feels,he wouldnt stop her. Sensing his anger,nazma is unable to say anything.Zoya silently leaves, sobbing. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence While on one hand,the zingo hotties,i.e ayan,his sisters and humaira have gathered in the storeroom for their last zongo hottie meeting before nikhat’s marriage, razia discusses marriage proposal for ayan and humaira with shirin and rashid. Ayan discusses the following day’s agenda with the girls. Humaira says that they need to decide on the long list of functions ahead.sensing nikhat sad,they say that she doesnt need to be since imran too is now a member of the gang and they can come together after their marriage.Nuzrat enquires if this rule is applicable to everybody’s else’s life partners,that they become members of this gang by default.Nikhat says its not necessary since it might be possible that somebody’s life partner is already a member of the gang.while humaira blushes at this, ayan determinedly says thats not possible since he doesnt intend to marry ever. Shirin is very happy about razia’s marriage proposal,rashid is concerned that they should know about ayan’s wishes first.razia tries to convince him that the whole house almost pseudo already knows about them and that she doesnt think that would be an issue.shirin however assures rashid that she’s sure that ayan would agree to the marriage.rashid asks her to discuss this with him later.razia is a little upset hearing that but doesnt say anything. Razia finds shirin alone and brainwashes her that rashid wanted to end the discussion because she called ayan his sole son,when he clearly is not, for rashid.Shirin tries to clarify that if rashid has not been able to forget his children,then she cant blame him since he’s their father after all.But razia casts a doubt in her mind,that as long as the attachment is to the kids,its fine,the minute it starts with their mother,it could pose a problem.shirin tells her that she has the fullest faith and knows that rashid would never do somthing like that. Meanhwile rashid in his room,rememebers zoya’s advice to send his friend the drama ticket.He takes the ticket out from the folder and thinks thaat the show is for the next evening and whether he should courier this ticket to dilshad or not. Scene 4: Location: Asad’s residence Nazma and dilshad while talking to themselves,that dilshad would get zoya downstairs and get asad to apologize to her for his comments,approach zoya’s room and are surpised to find that she’s gone with her bags and suitcase.Dilshad is shocked to see that zoya has indeed left the house. Scene 5: Location: On a starnded street Zoya is standing on a deserted road with tears in her eyes.the screen freezes on her face. Precap: when zoya gets into a fight with some hooligans and they seem to overpower her, asad appears from nowhere and they both fight together against them.Zoya is surprised to see asad helping her.